


Mundane Love

by dormomu



Series: Mundane Love [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormomu/pseuds/dormomu
Summary: A T'vaoan Kig'Yar and a Human go through the tribulations of normal life. As normal as it gets on a planet shared by many species. Neither are capable of properly expressing how they feel. All those feelings are put on hold when something threatens their boring lives and world.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mundane Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Mundane Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Featherkisser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678481) by HospitallerInaBoat. 



> Go read featherkisser its a lot better than this. I don't have a proofreader and there are probably mistakes I skipped over. If you see some let me know. I will probably lag on new chapters as I have a semi-hard time staying with one story. I'll try to keep it to 2 I promise. If you like it just leave a review or something.

It’s pretty boring. Repeating the same mundane tasks as always. I was always told that majoring in Xeno Biology would be a bad idea. Alien doctors for aliens type thing. I never admit but the fascination began with my friend. Speaking of which. She seems to be right where she always is. Even with the crude words, she uses against me I find her waiting here every day. 

The grey and silver feathers always seemed to catch my eye. I watched her for a moment as she chewed on the feathers on her elbow. Being T’vaoan she had these feathers on certain parts of her body. Along with the red patch under their necks. Both make a strange-looking creature. T’vaoan’s really wouldn’t be put on any beauty magazines, but to me, she looks stunning when the sun hits just right. 

“You done staring yet?” A raspy voice knocked me out of my trance. I had been caught red-handed.

“Maybe?” That sounded meeker than I wanted it to be. “You can take a long look at me if you would like.” An attempt at deflecting from my first comment seemed to have worked.

“You flatter yourself too much, human.” She stared me dead in the eyes with her inhuman yellow ones.

“Ouch. I have a remarkably handsome name you should use it sometime.” I debated using her name as a retort but saying Yun ‘Vn Tor is too much this early. 

“Yes, the name Jack is remarkably original and applies to very handsome men.” She turned around to head towards the campus. These can be commonplace depending on whether the planetary government allows aliens. Especially an integrated school. Some people can’t move past the war.

“Yuni your words hurt sometimes.” I chuckle as I move to catch up to her. The average height for a T’vaoan is 6’2ish, but since they slouch so much they are much shorter. While lost in my thoughts I reached over and tugged some of her feathers straight. Much to her dismay though as she made some displeased avian noise. I get it a lot. 

“Good. You always being so touchy gets on my nerves.” Yuni made the action to swat my hand away, but the actual force was missing. 

“Without me, you would be a mess.” I laugh as I pull my hand back. Her feathers we're soft today. 

“Right back atcha” She retorted while pushing my pocket back in. 

“Tch, you just got lucky. So, we meeting up for lunch again? I doubt my professor is going to hand anything out.” Giving out stuff isn’t really the norm anymore. Neither is having textbooks. Everything is done on the one computer every student carries. Yuni’s bag is pretty tight on her back. Mine is just hanging off to the side. 

“Lucks got nothin’ to do with it you slob and yes. I probably can. That’s if that Unggoy doesn’t bother me again.” She shares a class with a new student who got pretty attached to her. 

“You’re too harsh on the freshie moving cities is hard enough but entire planets that would have to be rough on someone.” Yuni and I have a few other friends. Some alien some human. 

“Yeah. . . Just having it attach to your leg for a whole day is a pain.” She sounded like she wanted to die. It looked like she did that day too. 

“That’s funny. I remember you doing something similar when we were younger.” I laugh a tiny bit at my own tease. A time before I was aware of her.

“Not my fault demons exist.” She pinches my side. I can feel the annoyance radiating off of her through the pain.

“The religious ones or the spartans?” I have heard many alien species call them that still to this day. It isn't strange to hear it. As some humans still use hinge heads and such. I still think it's rude to call them that though. Just a personal thing of mine

“Both. My grandfather told me the stories of the spartans in the wars. Also all the shit I’ve seen on the internet. Like all those weird videos you show me.” She finally let go of my side and I rub it to try and make the pain go away. Luckily she clips the sharp ass nails she has. 

“Not my fault you go deep diving on the internet and my videos are perfectly normal.” I could see the smile forming on her face as we talked.

“Yeah, weird robot things singing is normal. Remind me to never come over again.” Often she frequents the internet. There isn't much else to do here. 

“Hey, my home is a perfectly normal place with no singing robots. Think of my mother too. She just adores you. I have no idea how she would react if you stopped.” Because mom getting like that again is just what I need. 

“Hm, maybe just for your ma. She makes some good food.” We finally stopped inside, but it was before we actually had to go anywhere. “You’re going to buy me chocolate later, right?” It was definitely not a question. 

“Yeah. I will. Hey, I’m gonna head to class a bit early. See if I can catch De before she enters her zone.” De is a mutual we share. A big Brute who I share a class with. I need to get the stuff I missed while I was asleep and she usually helps me. 

“Wow, talking about another girl while I’m right here what a dick~.” Yuni cooed. There was a slight hint of annoyance in it though.

I chuckle and pat her shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” I turn to head to my class. Thinking about how we made it all the way through high school sharing classes, but share absolutely none in college. 

“Yeah. Bye.” I could hear over my shoulder as I was walking away.


End file.
